charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dsc385
: : : : : : : : : Charmed Wiki You just made it obvious that YOU are the "Wikia contributor" who is rolling back pages. PLEASE edit on Charmed Legacy, and let us edit on Charmed Wiki. 20:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually no, that wikia contributor IS NOT me. You just made it obvious you are trying to start arguments and have someone blocked for no reason ... go ahead have someone at Wikia check the IP ... wikia support will probably tell you that that person is not even from the same country as me. But the fact here is you are wrong, Phoebe and Paige swapped souls with the potion, just like Piper and the Zen master did in the episode. Also, "please let us edit on Charmed Wiki"? You have that mistaken that is what you are doing, it is me who is not being allowed to edit on Charmed Wiki. You made an error, I was simply correcting it. Dsc385 03:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::furthermore, what the editor was doing was not rolling back, they were undoing the edit. Only registered users can be given the ability to rollback articles to their previous state. Dsc385 03:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jackass! Stay away from the Charmed Wiki. No one wants you there! And don't vandalize Buffy's wiki. If you're going to do something, atleast be original about it.... Shanebeckam 00:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Message I had to come on another account, in order to reply to your message. I'm not going to get involved with the fight between you two. I kind of think the hybrid category is necessarily, however I'm not really sure. I haven't been paying much attention to category's lately and I've only been editing on the Scream Wiki and attempting to finish my Leo draft, which I'm pretty sure I've been doing for like a month now, so god know's when I am going to finish it. I really want to work on the issues we have with each other and eventually move on from them, I've tried a couple of times actually, I've said sorry to you numerous times, but you never seem to answer, so I'm not sure what exactly is happening. In order to get your block actually taken off, I think you, as well as Buffy have to speak relatively nice to each other and come to some kind of agreement, I'm not getting in the middle of it, so you must likely have to contact Khan about the block or a Wiki Staff Member. I agreed with Buffy on removing a lot of categories though, some pages had WAY to many and I know a lot of users put a hell of a lot of work in putting them there, however there was way to many like on the sisters pages. Like I said before, I'm not getting in the middle of it, but I'd like to move on and see us working together back on the Charmed Wiki in the near future, or even on your Wiki. Yeah, I guess I have been judgmental of you lately, which again I apologize for, everyone just has different opinions towards you, and I've always seem to be one of the Follow the Crowd kind of people, so it's kind of like peer pressure. But I really have nothing what so ever against you. WiccaEnvy 04:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Wiki Me and Andrew were actually considering unblocking you because you had not contacted us and it looked like you let things go... -- 19:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : Another thing, Buffy is a great creditability to the Charmed Wiki and has contributed and helped the wiki in so many ways. She cleared up the Category pages when no one else could be bothered to, she has helped users in many tasks and has not stirred up drama which is something compared to what you have done to that wiki. So stay here and we will stay there and we might see you in 2012. Leave us alone because we do need you starting things up again, the Charmed Wiki is going through some hard stuff and you nagging at us and our admins is not helping! -- 20:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Grow up and stop slandering people of the CW. Saying "..or act like a child like certain people on CW do.." only proves who the immature little brat really is. If your wiki doesn't attract editors, advertise it on a positive way instead of bad mouthing another wiki. -- PerryPeverell 17:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Lmfao At least have the balls to use your own account. And by the way, I hate Bieber just as much as I hate Lady Gag-me. But at least the little brat didn't have to cheat his way to number 1. Selling her albums for 99 cents... pathetic. I guess that just goes to show how worthless her music is. 'Adele rules! 'Shanebeckam 01:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) FYI thankyou :) - 18:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Blog Look! Stop bothering Buffymybasset.. it is NOT her fault you are blocked. We ALL wanted you blocked! She has contributed so much to the Wiki so your blogs and allegations are totally false. You are just wasting your time. No one is going to lift the block, if anything you are just adding on more months. Leave us alone. You go your way, we go ours. Your continuing and ongoing behaviour toward our Admin is juvenile, and cruel. We promoted Buffy because she is a great user, which is much I can say for you. She is not going anywhere and nor is her status, leave us alone HalliwellManor because this getting ridiculous now. -- 07:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) from Charmed Wiki I was looking at your wiki but damn you are an a**hole. You shouldnt post so much lady gag stuff either that detered me from your page. this isnt a lady gag wiki it is supposed to be Charmed! I remember u, I think. I'm glad you are not on the other wiki anymore. I voted to keep you away too. i was going to give your page a chance but now I'd rather stick needles in my eyes and ears. oh, and you'll probably delete my message because you cant take the heat. Charmed4Life 17:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC)